Phantom Bell (Syoc)
by MysticArcher
Summary: This is the story of Phantom Bell a powerful guild located in the country of Nackron lead by Ophelia Marks so submit your characters and get ready for a rollercoaster ride
**Prologue:** We all know about Fairy Tail and the Adventures they go through any Fiore but the world is a vast place and Fiore is far from the only country in the world with Wizards This is the story of a Guild who reins has the strongest guild in the country of Nackon lead by 36 year old Ophelia Marks who is the master of Phantom Bell this isn't just her story but the story of everyone who serves has a member of Phantom Guild

Master! master! we have a situation! shouted a young boy with Dark Black hair and Light blue eyes he wore high collared robes and his hair looked like john travolta in grease. Ugh why are you telling me can't you handle it yourself a woman with Long Platinum blonde hair that splits half-way down into two twin tails she wore a white suit of Armor with a Golden Bell place on her shoulder that has a ghost located has if it was peaking around the bell. along with her armor she held a massive sword.

"But I heard that three dark guilds have formed an Alliance called the Syndicate he said. "Calm down Baxter and tell me how you came across this information she said has she stretched her limbs. "Because she told me said Baxter has he pointed to a woman who looked to be about 18 with aqua blue hair and eyes she seemed to have Gills on her neck and she wore a Black Cloak along with some beige shorts and a bright red shirt.

"What's your name" Ophelia asked. My name is Ashley Palor I was once a mage of Mystic Mermaid but when the current master Namor took control he changed it made it dark I overheard him talking about an Alliance I knew that you guys where the strongest and the best hope of stopping them please Mr Marks please stop them Ashley asked.

"Fine fine whatever I'll see what we can do" said Ophelia Marks.

Meanwhile in some random cave somewhere.

Three powerful wizards gathered around one was a man of massive size he stood eight feet and weighed a few hundred pounds he wore no shirt and had chains on his wrist and ankles he also wore a golden necklace he had gills on his neck and Sharp fins on his elbows.

"Can we start this meeting!" Already shouted Namor. "We must wait for the Guild Master of Bloody Compass to get here said a man with short blonde hair wearing a black suit and a pair of glasses some white gloves on his hand with magic stigmata's on them.

" Your! Jadar Fierce the Guild master of Ancient Miracles I've heard about your acomplishments I dare say I am impressed" said Namor with a hearty laugh. Meanwhile one of your wizards has betrayed you and is currently telling those Phantom's all about our alliance said a woman with snow white hair with Fox like ears and nine tails behind her back she wore a White Kimono held up by a Red Sash she also kept a Blood Red sword on her hip.

"Well if it isn't the guild master of Bloody compass Toupei Ukamana I didn't expect you to show up said Namor has he stared down at the smaller womans breast. " Your reputation proceeds you mam is it true that your guild only has four members" asked Jadar.

"So what if it is each one of my members could kill a hundred of yours" said Toupei.

" Once we conqueror the world we shall split it into three quadrants has agreed Namor gets all seas and lakes, I get the eastern half and Judar gets the western said Toupei"

"Freeze!" came a shout has Rune Knights surrounded them. "My magic is cut in half up here on land" said Namor. Which is why you shall always be the weakest among us said Judar has he took his glasses off his eyes gained a dark red tint has Red smoke started to circulate around him before wrapping around the members of the Rune knights and begun squeezing them.

GAH! no! the knights yelled has they felt their bodies getting squeezed tighter and tighter.

Until pop! one by one each of their bodies where broken in two by the pressure of the red smoke. First we must take the Castle, the Nackron Magic Council headquarters and the underwater prison must be under out control" said Toupei.

"Then what are we waiting for lets do this!" shouted Namor.

One week later: It was all over the news has the powerful masters all annoucned the rise of the Syndicate. Looks like we have to get serious about this one said Ophelia.

"You where supposed to get serious a week ago!" shouted Baxter. "Calm down they hadn't done anything a week ago" said Ophelia.

"Well now three important locations are under their control" said Baxter.

"I'm sure you guys can handle it and if you can't you can just call me" said Ophelia. "Fine it's obvious you won't do anything anytime soon said Baxter has he stomped off.

characters:

Phantom Bell( Master Ophelia Marks) Mine

regular members: 1. Baxter-mine 2. Ashley Palor- mine 3. 4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.  
Bell Ringers( S-class)  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.

Savage Mermaid(Master Namor Souana) Mine Regular members 1.  
2\. 3.  
4.  
5.

Water Knights(S-Class)  
1\. Neptune- Mine 2.  
3.  
4.  
5.

Ancient Miracles(Master Jadar Fierce) Mine Regular members 1. 2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
The Antiques(S-class) 1.  
2.  
3.

Bloody Compass(Master Toupei Ukamana)- Mine Four points (Wizard saint level wizards)  
1.  
2.  
3.  
4.

FOrm On profile


End file.
